The Game of Love
by dracoandhermionerock
Summary: A school play!Guess who gets chosen for the lead roles? Please review. My 1st FanFic!Chapters will be longer promise!Chapter 6 OUT! DHr... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns HP not me...ok?

* * *

Chapter 1

"The day you went away my heart broke in two.

WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THIS?" cursed Draco Malfoy.

"For your information Malfoy this cra-piece is what I made for the school play!" shrieked a very pissed Hermione Granger.

"No wonder it sucks! You wrote it!" snarled Draco.

"This is ART AND LITERATURE for crying out load Malfoy!" started Hermione

"It's a whole hell of crap then Mudblood!" retorted Draco

"Shut it FERRET-FACE!" answered Hermione

"You wouldn't know what literature is if it hit you on the head MUDBLOOD!" Draco countered

"Ooh, you're gonna get it now!Imo-" Hermione started

"WILL YOU 2 CALM DOWN AND LISTEN!" ProfessorLira screamed.

Professor Lira is the new school play director.(A/N:Prof.Lira is a figment of my imagination).Harry and Ron knew what was coming next, they have seen this too much times to forget.

"Well, Professor, HE started it!" said Hermione accusingly.

"I wouldn't have started it if you hadn't hired this excuse for a wizard to make the friggin' school play!" Draco accused even worse! Draco was startled at what he said. Even more startled when he saw a crying Hermione burst out the door in tears!

"Look what you did now Malfoy!Come on Ron."Harry said,then he and Ron left to find Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Please review! This is my 1st FanFic. Hope you guys like it!  
I'm going for 3 reviewers. Please? Will make better chappies if you do.

Will accept criticism, but if you are just going to complain that the chapter is too short then don't waste your time doing that because I know IT IS SHORT. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the reviewers! I really appreciate all the comments. I will really try to fix it.Please excuse some of my mistakes because I have just started.**

Disclaimer:J.K Rowling owns HP not me.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Draco awoke with a very tingly feeling in his body._What happened yesterday?Did Granger really run out and cry like that? Did I make her do that? Well...maybeI should apologize...nah! Crap I'm late! _

"Mione!Mione! Are you ok?" said a very distressed Ron "We thought you passed out here last night!You don't usually cry that easily,why?" "No,no nothing happened I-I j-just h-had something in my eye. T-thats all." Harry cut in "Mione, we know something happened." "Ok then, f-fine, my pride was hurt...I am a very lame excuse for a witch!" said Hermione. "You are not Mione."said Ron encouragingly although it didnt seem to help."In fact, you are one of the most excellent witches in our year!" Harry added, "Thanks guys, it helps a lot." Hermione ended by planting a playful kiss on Harry's and Ron's cheeks."Oi! Hurry up!Lets go people!" squeeled Lavender."Lav, what happened?"Hermione said trying to hide her tears."Lets GO!" squeeled Lavender again.

"What has happened to my play!" shrieked a very angry Prof. Lira."Who did this!"one by one the students started walking back slowly to the Great Hall to continue their lunch._Who could have done this,_Hermione thought, _Malfoy!Just because Prof. Lira cast him as James and Paravati as Lila, dosent mean he has the right to ruin the set and hurt the actors including himself!...But Madam Pomfrey didsay that his injury WAS real...oh...we'll find out soon._This was the last thing that popped in her head before she got hit by an angry Malfoy.  
"What gives YOU mudblood the right to tell people that I did THIS!" said an angry Malfoy.  
"And what gave YOU ferret-face the idea that I spread THAT?" retorted Hermione.  
"Uh...b-because...oh never mind!But I am going to get you back Granger!"said Draco.

The next morning...  
"Wake up! Wake up!" said an overly excited Lavender.  
"Wha-what happened?" said a very sleepy Hermione.  
"Someone fixed up the whole set last night!" replied Lavender.  
"Well...anyone could have done that with magic Lav."countered Hermione.  
"But Herm, this morning all the actors woke up and were completely well!...except for Paravati...I don't know whats happened to her..." said Lavender.  
"She'll be well soon Lav, don't worry." said Hermione soothingly

Lunch time...  
_Oh no...if Paravati is not there to play Lila then who will? Oh...I'm sure there is some kind of sub or something... _thought a scared Hermione, _Oh... I'm sure it'll turn out ok. _

"All the 7th year students please report to the Auditorium at once." cackled Prof. Lira's voice.

"I wonder what she wants..." mumbled Harry.

"I would like to know who fixed the set and made all the actors and actresses well." siad Prof. Lira  
No one dared to speak...  
"I think DRACO MALFOY did!" giggled a 7th year Ravenclaw.  
_In her dreams... that boy is too obnoxious, snobby,stupid too even THINK of doing that...or did he...UGH! _thought Hermione.  
"He did! He did!" said a very excited Hufflepuff girl." I saw him too!In the Hospital Wing!He WAS healing them!" she ended.  
"Mr. Malfoy? Well...I think we need to talk about this, follow me to my office.The rest of you are dismissed." said Prof. Lira

After lunch...  
"Class, since Mr. Malfoy annonced that he was NOT the one who fixed everything, I am still waiting." announced Prof. Lira  
"But Professor, what about Paravati?" ventured Hermione.  
"Oh dear, yes, she seems to be,er,well...not yet recovering.We will have to find a substitute for her."the worriedProfessor said."But I know the exact person to replace her!"  
"Who?" said Lavender excitedly  
"Hermione Granger!" ended Prof. Lira  
"WHAT?" burst out Draco and Hermione.  
"Yes,yes you all heard it very well. Ms. Granger memorizes the whole script and is a good actress." stated Prof. Lira

Hermione was shocked, confused, searching for a way to understand this piece of information, at other times she would have just understood this easily, she was going to hell. But now, she KNEW she had feelings for him...worst of all, it was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! (Bad or good!) :D More reviews, more chappies:D 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG! I am so sorry to Parvati Patil cuz I spelled her name like this! Paravati…I am so sorry everyone! ;(

Flashback……

After lunch...  
"Class, since Mr. Malfoy announced that he was NOT the one who fixed everything, I am still waiting." announced Prof. Lira  
"But Professor, what about Parvati?" ventured Hermione.  
"Oh dear, yes, she seems to be, er, well...not yet recovering. We will have to find a substitute for her." the worried Professor said. "But I know the exact person to replace her!"  
"Who?" said Lavender excitedly  
"Hermione Granger!" ended Prof. Lira  
"WHAT?" burst out Draco and Hermione.  
"Yes, yes you all heard it very well. Ms. Granger memorizes the whole script and is a good actress." stated Prof. Lira

Hermione was shocked, confused, searching for a way to understand this piece of information, at other times she would have just understood this easily, she was going to hell. But now, she KNEW she had feelings for him...worst of all, it was Draco Malfoy.

_After all my work on the script, the set , casting and everything else THIS is what I get?Ugh… _Hermione angrily thought.

"Draco, you must feel, like, ass-king of the world or something." Blaise teasingly said. "I mean you are practically going to KISS the mudblood in front of everyone! Can you handle it!"  
"Blaise, purebloods can handle anything ok? Anyway this is only and always going to be a SCREEN KISS. Not like I would ever fell anything for Granger." Draco said.

Draco is very lucky to be such a good liar because he did lie about not ever feeling anything towards Hermione, in fact he has felt feelings for her since the start of first year.

The "kiss" for the audience will always be a "screen kiss" for Draco and Hermione however, it might be their only chance to actually go 2 feet of each other but not in war but love. Neither of them knew what the other felt.

"Hermioneeeeeee………Hermioneeeeeeeee".  
She was dreaming…  
"Come to me darling Draco!" she replied to the blonde person 5 feet away from her.  
"I can't………my love I must tell you I-" he was cut of by the sounds of Lavender and Ginny  
"WAKE UP!WAKE UP!" shrieked Lavender and Ginny.   
"Huh! Draco! Draco! What! Huh!" was Hermione's confused answer.  
"Draco?" Ginny repeated  
"You like Draco Malfoy?" Lavender burst out  
"Wha-what! No wayyyy! Lav, you must be out of your mind!" Hermione said.  
"Then what about 'Come to me darling Draco' huh?" Ginny retorted.  
"………" was Hermione's wordless reply.

The secret was out, Hermione couldn't hide it any longer. She knew those dreams were fake but…she loved every one of them too much to stop thinking about it…they were so close yet here so apart. If only he knew.

"Hermione, do you like him or not?" said Ginny  
"Alright, you caught me…… I do!" came from Hermione.  
"Oh my Gosh! Hermione Granger loves Draco Malfoy!" squealed Lavender.  
"Guys! Please DO NOT tell anyone about this ok?" Hermione pleaded.  
"Don't worry Herm, we won't tell a soul." assured Lavender and Ginny.

Breakfast time at the Great Hall……

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy please report to Prof. Lira's office at once." cackled a voice.

Ooohs and ahhs were heard through out the Great Hall. "Drakkey-poo?" asked Pansy. "Shut up Parkinson." Replied Draco.

"Don't start thinking that this will get us close Mudblood. I know you like me." this remark by Draco made Hermione's heart skip a beat. Did Lavender and Ginny tell anyone? She made up her mind that they were her friends and wouldn't tell a soul.

"Don't start thinking that I would actually like you Malfoy. Maybe you like me though." teased Hermione.

"In your dreams Mudblood." Was his cold remark.

"More like nightmares." She retorted

"Shut up and lets go already." he said

At Prof. Lira's office………

"I would like to tell you that for the rest of this week you two will be meeting me here every six o'clock. Am I understood?" she stated.   
"Yes ma'am."they replied  
"Professor, why will we be meeting you here exactly?" asked Hermione.  
"To practice for the play of course!" replied Prof. Lira  
"What?" shouted Hermione and Draco at the same time.  
"You don't think I would let you do that kiss without practicing do you?" replied Prof. Lira triumphantly

_Ah……! Screen kiss! Why did I suddenly forget about that? Shit! I will have to kiss his lips! His sweet tender, soft lips………oh my gosh I should have to stop doing that. This is going to be……_ was the last thing on Hermione's mind as she snapped back to reality.

**A/N: Review! Please review! Thanks:D Oh, and please review my friend (the imposible posibilities) 's story. (Unexplainable Reasons) 'tis also a DHr. Thanks again:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update Chapter3. Stupid computer... Please R&R:D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any HP character, book, movie whatsoever. JK Rowling owns it ALL:)**

* * *

Flashback……… 

At Prof. Lira's office………

"I would like to tell you that for the rest of this week you two will be meeting me here every six o'clock. Am I understood?" she stated.  
"Yes ma'am."they replied  
"Professor, why will we be meeting you here exactly?"asked Hermione.  
"To practice for the play of course!" replied Prof. Lira  
"What?" shouted Hermione and Draco at the same time.  
"You don't think I would let you do that kiss without practicing do you?" replied Prof. Lira triumphantly

_Ah……! Screen kiss! Why did I suddenly forget about that? Shit! I will have to kiss his lips! His sweet tender, soft lips………oh my gosh I should have to stop doing that. This is going to be……_ was the last thing on Hermione's mind as she snapped back to reality.

* * *

"I cannot believe Prof. Lira forced you to do this!" said a very angry Ron.  
"You practically have to snog with him!" Harry added  
"Well………if you think about it it is all your fault for putting that 'passionate' kiss in your script anyway."ended Fred Weasly  
"For your information, you morons, I did not know that I would be acting it. That 'passionate' kiss was really supposed to be for Malfoy and Parvati, and you think I would actually want to kiss him!Ooh you little-" started Hermione  
"Oh, shut up Hermione we know you wouldn't want to snog that Pureblood asshole anyway." Ended George Weasly

* * *

Dinner at the Great Hall… 

Hermione was frightened, confused, what will she do? Thirty minutes from now she would have to face her dream and nightmare… kissing Draco Malfoy. _Why should I be scared anyway? I can totally do this! Not just for me, but for the whole school._

_Ok...let me get this straight, I have to kiss the Mudblood! What!I am happy and all but I never ment toloveher like this. In front of the whole school... but I love her, if only she knew what I feel for her._thought Draco Malfoy as he walked towards Prof. Lira's office with Hermione.

Both were scared, each walking to their own doom.Hermione andDraco did not say a word to each other...

At Prof. Lira's office...

"Ok, time to practice Scene One. I think both of you have been memorizing enough so lets do this without scripts and WITH feelings." said Prof. Lira

* * *

"Ok, lets end it with Scene 12, the big kiss! " an excited Prof. Lira said

_The big kiss..._they both thought. How were they going to survive? They said their lines and

Adrenalinerushed through their bodies as Hermione's and Draco's lips met...it was magical, stupendous. It was love...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! Had to cut it here...it sooooooo short! Am so lazy to finish. Just keep on reviewing and this story will go on and on..:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I DON'T own HP,blah,blah,blah..**

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"Ok, lets end it with Scene 12, the big kiss! " an excited Prof. Lira said

The big kiss...they both thought. How were they going to survive? They said their lines and

Adrenaline rushed through their bodies as Hermione's and Draco's lips met...it was magical, stupendous. It was love...

* * *

At the Great Hall... 

Both Hermione and Draco obviously could not sleep that night.

_I wonder what that was supposed to mean.I mean, Granger is my enemy, Pot-head's best friend...hpw could I feel such a thing for her? The Malfoys do not fall in love with Mudbloods Draco!Do not be stupid! I AM a Malfoy! She IS a Mudblood! Yet, I have feelings for her..._ Draco thought.

_If only he knew how I felt...then my life would be perfect, Hermione! Get your senses straight!  
You cannot fall in love with that obnoxious, arrogant, slimey little ferret-ass!._Hermione thought to herself.

"Mione!Mione! Whats been happening to you?"Harry exclaimed, "You are missing out on breakfast!"Ron added.  
Hastily Hermione gobbled up her breakfast and ment to say, "I have to go to Prof. Lira, be back soon!" but through her full mouth she said, "I haf to go two Pwof.Liwa, be bhak shoon!".

"Draco! Drakkey-poo!Have you been daydreaming of me?" said Pansy hopefully,"Shut up Parkinson." Draco replied and left to go somewhere.

"I'm here to see Prof. Lira." Hermione and Draco said together, strangely they ended up here at the same time."Why are you here Granger?" Draco said at the same time as Hermione said "Why are you here Malfoy?" Hermione blushed turning red in the face.

The door to Prof. Lira's office opened, "Come in." she said. Draco and Hermione both went in.

"What would you like to talk to me about?" Prof. Lira asked strangely.  
"I don't want to act anymore." Draco and Hermione said together blushing as they heard one another.  
"WHAT!" Prof. Lira fainted.

In the Clinic...

"I'm really sorry Prof. Lira, I just _can't_ do the play." Hermione said  
"Me too." Draco added.  
"But why?Why?" Prof. Lira asked.  
"I just can't." said both of them.

They did know that they could do the play, they could, they could...their hearts just could'nt take it any longer.

Draco and Hermione were both confused, what did they do to deserve this? Falling in love with the person they both least expected.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the short chapter and all, but, I'm just too excited about the holidays. :D  
Please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah, in this chapter, characters are a little OoC. No flames please. **

* * *

At the Head Girl and Boy's room…

"Malfoy, uhh, um…I think we should continue the play." Hermione blurted out.

"Look Granger, I don't know why you don't want to do the play, but I have a reason ok?" Draco said as civilly as possible.

"Well, don't you think I have a reason too? I'm just overlooking it for the school especially Prof. Lira and Prof. Dumbledore(check spelling!)" replied Hermione.

Draco thought about it for a few seconds…

Her-granger looks kinda cute when she's tired, maybe I'll do it just to be with her-GAH! WHAT THE HELL! I do NOT like that ass-bookworm Hermione Granger! 

"Hello? Earth to ferret?" Hermione stifled a giggle._ He looks kinda cute drooling, oh gosh, what is happening to me! I do NOT like that stupid ferret-ass! Shit! _

"Her-granger, yeah, ok, I understand that you have your reasons and I have mine so…I'll do the play, just for the publicity ok?" he said very dryly.

"Oh my gosh! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Hermione ended with a peck on the cheek.

"Holy crap. Please tell me I did not just do that, I did not do that. I just have to pinch myself and it'll all be just a dream.."

"Save it her-Granger, you did it, I know you liked it…and me." Draco said in his oh-so seductive voice.

"Hahaha very funny Malfoy, it was only out of pure gratitude that I did that. Haha…unless you liked it………." Hermione's voice started trailing of.

Until Draco retorted, "Whoa, dream on Mudblood, I can have any girl in this whole damn school and you think I would choose you?"

"Oh never mind you ferret-head. Just be at Prof. Lira's office by 6pm sharp." Said a sad Hermione.

_I can't believe I said that! _Hermione kept thinking. _I am the stupidest girl on earth! He'll probably tell the whole freakin' school! Crud, so much for smartest girl in the year…_

Actually, Draco did like it,

Haha, that Mudblood did get what she deserved. But…part of me still wanted to tell her that erm, its true, um, I did l-like it. I, Draco Malfoy like Her-Gr- oh fuck! I DO NOT like that know-it-all-asshole Granger! She is the most incapable person of gaining my love! Love is not part of the Malfoy dictionary!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry too short! Had to get something up before my reviewers murdered me! Please R&R! Will make longer chapters soon! Promise! XD **


	7. FanFicBreakStoryHiatus

**TO MY BELOVED READERS/REVIEWERS:**

**First, sorry for all the Caps…haha.**

**Second, I'm really sorry but I think that I might not continue this story because I have to brush up on my writing and literary skills. I CANNOT write a decent story these days.**

**Meanwhile…please read silverstorm93's stories, I could only wish I could write like her. :D **

**PS: Please review immediately if you see a new update, gives me new hope. XD **

**Luv 'ya,**

**Kyla/dracoandhermionerock**


End file.
